


Pleasure seekers - part two. Chap 25 onwards. (Requests closed for a few weeks, until I catch up.)

by Xbertyx



Series: Smut ps series. Aiming for 100 smut chaps. [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: All Of Legal Age, All completely consensual, Blow Jobs, Drunken sex, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 Biology. Ronald/Undertaker Requested.<br/>26 Tender. Ronald/William Requested.<br/>27 Lollypop. Ronald/Eric.<br/>28 Whipcream. Eric/Alan Requested.<br/>29 Bj. Eric/Alan Requested.<br/>30 One Night Only. Drunk Grell/ Ronald Requested.<br/>31 Secretly seeking Sebastian. Sebastian / Edward. (Yes I went there)<br/>32 Payback. Eric/Alan Requested.<br/>33 Present. Finny/ Bard Requested.<br/>34 Sexting. Eric/Alan Requested.<br/>35 Labs. Ronald/ Female Othello Requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Biology. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ronald is 16 in this. I don't do underage.

 "Very good, Ronald. You've got an A on this paper." The silver haired biology teacher said. His hair was pulled up in a pony tail and if Ronald were to guess, he would say that Mr Crevan wasn't much older than his middle twenties.

 "Common' teach. I know ya' didn't jus' bring me here ta' grade me." He said, with a wink.

 The teacher laughed. "That is very true indeed." He moved the papers onto the coffee table and pushed Ronald down onto the sofa in an instant. "I came to give you some practical lessons in biology."

 "Hell yeah. I'm up for that."

 "Oh and my first name is Adrian. I intend to have you screaming it by the end of the night." Ronald shuddered from under him. Hot! So hot and he didn't think Adrian could turn him on anymore if he tried.

 Adrian began to kiss down his neck, hands pinned at Ronald's sides. "Hmm someone is excited." He stated, as he ground his hips against Ronald's.

 "How could I not be." The blonde breathed, pressing his hips back up with just as much force.

 Adrian's lips trailed up his neck and jaw and then across to his lips. Ronald opened his mouth, tongue lacing with the other's, hand slipping up the back of Adrian's suit shirt.

 Ronald's hand ran across to between them, rubbing Adrian through his pants. He pulled away from the kiss and sat up to straddle Ronald’s legs. The blonde's top was then removed and Adrian lent down again to take his nipple into his mouth.

 Ronald moaned softly, as Adrian sucked on it, his hand moving to unzip Ronald's pants. Nimble fingers worked to unbutton them, hand sliding into his underwear to stroke him. "Ah. Please just ... fuck me already." Ronald breathed.

 Adrian raised his head and giggled, before he stood up from the sofa to pull Ronald's pants and underwear off. He did the same to himself and then unbuttoned his shirt. It fell to the floor behind him. "Sit on the edge of the sofa, my dear."

 Ronald did as instructed and Adrian knelt between his legs. He raised his fingers to Ronald's mouth, who sucked on them eagerly. Adrian's hand ghosted down his body, before his fingers rubbed against the boy's entrance.

 Adrian giggled again. "Is this your first time?"

"Is it fuck."

 "Then I don't have to be gentle." He laughed loudly, as he pushed two fingers deep inside of Ronald.

 This evoked a throaty moan from the teenager. "Na. Be as rough as ya' wanna' be. I like it tha' way."

 Adrian began to move his fingers in an out, his lips going to Ronald's navel. His tongue slid over the pale skin, diping into the crease under his belly.

 His next move surprised Ronald. He kissed his tip, hand encircling his base, before taking him into his mouth. "Ah fuck." Ronald groaned, as his member met the warmth of Adrian's mouth. Adrian licked up the shaft, before sucking. "Hn. You're ... really good at this." A third finger was added, all three being pressed into Ronald's spot. "Ah ... fuck. I'm gunna' come before ... we ge' goin' at this rate."

 Adrian pulled his mouth away to speak. "Don't worry. We have all night." He went down on Ronald again, sucking harshly.

 "Ahhh. So good teach." Ronald's head fell back, his hand lifting to Adrian's head and pushing him down further. "Suck it real good and keep pounding me with ya' fingers. Ye ... jus' like tha'." He could feel the pressure building in his stomach. "That's it ... deep throat it. Take it all."

 He pulled the bobble from Adrian's hair, fingers moving back to grip it tightly. His hips began to buck up, the wetness around him feeling amazing. With one hard thrust he came. Adrian pulled away, lickng his lips slowly just to turn Ronald on more.

 "That felt brilliant. There's some lube in my school bag if ya' wanna' use it."

 Adrian fell into hysterics. Finally composing himself, he said. "My my, someone did come prepared."

 "I told ya', I knew ya' didn't bring me here for school work."

"That is very true."

 Ronald lay back on the sofa, Adrian going to retrieve the lube. He lubed himself up and then nestled between Ronald's legs. He pulled the younger's hips up and lined himself with Ronald's entrance. He pushed in all the way, not wanting to waste another moment.

 His thrusts were sharp from the beginning, picking up speed quickly. "Harder ... hmm ... so good." Ronald moaned.

"You feel equally as lovely." Adrian pulled out almost all the way, before slamming back inside.

 "Ah fuck, Adrian!" Ronald's head fell back against the arm of the sofa, his muscles beginning to clench after a few minutes of such movements. A powerful thrust hit his prostate and he cried out the other's name.

 Adrian's hand slid from his waist to stroke him, before pumping him quickly. "So close ... harder babe." The teacher's climax was also approaching, as he complied with Ronald's wishes. A few more forceful thrusts pushed Ronald over the edge and he came hard into the other's hand, his muscles tightening around Adrian.

 Adrian pounded into him for a minute more, before he too came, spilling sharply into him. Pulling out, he giggled again. "Now get up the wall."

 The next hour was spent ravaging Ronald in all different positions, before they were both exhausted. Ronald went to pick up his clothes.

 "What are you doing, my dear boy?"

 Ronald frowned at him. "Going home."

 "Maybe I like you so much I want you to spend the night."

 Ronald grinned. "Sure! I'd love ta'!


	2. Tender. Requested by Deona_Lindholm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Related to this work. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4623255/chapters/10579551)

 Ronald was released from the hospital the day after he had woken up from a month long coma, caused by a demon attack. He had made a full recovery, though he was still a bit shaky on his legs, having not walked for those four weeks.

 He was due to return back to work in a week and as soon as he had gone home, William had taken him straight to bed. Not in the way he would want though. He'd been fussed over and fed soup and had to keep reminding William that he wasn't even sick.

 The second day was different. William, who had also been off of work since the attack, came into their bedroom. There was no soup or chocolates in hand today.

 Instead he moved onto the bed quickly, where Ronald was lying down, pulling the covers back. Before the younger reaper could speak, William's lips were pressed against his, knees at either side of Ronald’s body. The blonde opened his mouth, letting William's tongue slide against his, his hand moving up to tangle his fingers in the short black locks.

 After sharing a deep kiss for a while longer, William pulled away and Ronald grinned at him. "I've been missin' out this past month."

 William's lips crashed against his again, his hand slipping down to Ronald's night shirt. Skilled fingers unbuttoned the clothing quickly and he slid down Ronald's body, lips trailing down his neck and chest. Ronald moaned softly, as William sucked on his nipple. "Yeah ... I've missed this sorta' thing."

 William moved down further, straddling Ronald's knees lightly. His kisses slipped down past his belly button and across this skin just above the waist band of Ronald's bottoms. Ronald was fully aroused by now and William seemed to notice, as he rubbed him through the clothing. "Ah ... boss. Common', don't tease me like this."

 William lifted his head. "Good things come to those who wait, Ronald. Do not ruin the moment."

 Ronald grinned. "I think a month is a long enough wait."

 "Very well then."

\---

 Their clothes were soon removed and William rummaged in the drawer to find some lube. He moved to lie between Ronald's open legs, pulling the bed cover back over them. Kisses were planted up Ronald's neck again, before William coated his fingers in lube and then rubbed them against Ronald's entrance.

 "Time ta’ show me how much ya' missed me, eh boss?"

 William averted his gaze. "No. I wish to show you how much I love you." He said quietly.

 Ronald's brow furrowed. "I already know ya' love me, don't be stupid."

 "Yes but I never say it." William's voice began to crack.

 "Yeah but I still know ya' do. Stop worryin' boss."

 "How can I not worry when I nearly lost you?" A few tears slipped from his eyes.

 "But ya' didn't. I'm still here, I always will be." He wiped the tears from William's eyes with his thumb. "Look who's ruining the moment now." He said, winking.

 William laughed softly. "Very true. I shan't waste another second, not when we have activities to participate in."

 "Whoop! Let's ge' down ta' business."

 William really did waste no time, his fingers moving back to rub Ronald's entrance. He soon pushed the first in and then the second, scissoring them to stretch the tight muscles. "Ah ... feels so nice."

 "I imagine it does. It has been a while."

 William kissed him again, softly this time, as he added a third finger. A few muffled moans slipped from Ronald, as they rubbed against his spot. The elder pressed against it with more force for a few movements longer, before withdrawing.

 Pulling away from the kiss and moving next to Ronald, William whispered "turn on your side."

 "Wha'? But I like it-."

 “Please, Ronald. I want to show you how much you mean to me.” Ronald smirked at him, before turning over. William then lubed himself up and spooned behind Ronald, arm wrapping around his waist. Lining himself up, he kissed the back of Ronald’s shoulder, breathing out between pecks “I love you so much, Ronald.” 

 “I love ya’ too.” William pulled him closer, pushing in slowly. “Hmm … in the mood ta’ be gentle, boss?”

 “I wish to be as tender and loving as possible.” He breathed, as he pushed all the way in. Ronald groaned softly, pressing his hips back. William began to move inside of him with small thrusts, arm pulling him closer. Ronald’s hand shifted to his front, on top of William’s, fingers intertwining with his.

 William picked up speed, small pleasured pants slipping from his lips, as he continued to kiss the back of Ronald’s shoulder and neck. Ronald relaxed fully into his touch. It was the most tender, loving gesture he had ever experienced. There was no sharp pounding, no need for primal urges. It was just him and his love, William showing him just how much he loved him, how much he cared. It was just nice; a nice feeling. Something that he hadn’t felt before.

 William’s hand moved from under his, to encircle him. He began to pump slowly, loving the small, cute moans that fell from Ronald’s lips. “Ronald, I love you so much.”

 “I love ya’ too, Bo- Will.” His thrusts fell into a steady rhythm, in time with the motions on Ronald’s member. “Hmm … faster babe … I’m so close.” William complied, picking up more speed and hitting Ronald’s pleasure spot with every thrust.

 Ronald gripped the bed covers below him as his orgasm washed over him, soft moans of the other’s name echoing around the bedroom. William’s climax was also approaching and his hand slipped to Ronald’s hip, pulling him closer as he became more forceful. His nails dug into the soft skin, as he came inside of Ronald, breath coming out shakily.

 He pulled out and Ronald rolled over to snuggle into his chest. “Well if that’s tha’ treat I ge’, I’m getting’ injured more often.”

 “Don’t even think about it, Ronald.”


	3. Lollypop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric/ Ronald. More of a bj drabble than anything else.

 Eric walked into his office to find his boyfriend Ronald sitting at his desk. The two tone haired man looked up at him as he entered, lollypop in his mouth. Eric watched as he swirled it around, before removing it with his hand, tongue darting out to lick over the candy. He knew that Ronald was doing this one purpose; making it look as erotic as possible. As Ronald continued his lapping motions, Eric felt his pants grow tighter.

 “Ya’ doin’ tha’ on purpose, aren’t ya’?”

 Ronald stopped licking for a moment. “Doin’ wha’, babe? Wha’ mean this?” His tongue glided seductively over the candy once more.

 “Yeah, tha’.” Eric smirked. “Use tha’ pretty mouth of yours for somethin’ more useful.” He moved over to Ronald, hands unbuckling his belt and pulling it out of the loops quickly.

 “Useful? What do ya’ mean?” Ronald teased. He knew exactly what Eric wanted from him.

 “Ya’ know wha’ I mean. Ge’ on ya’ knees.”

 “But my mouth is all sticky.”

 “Do I look like I’m bothered by tha’? On ya’ knees now.”

 “Well alright.” He dropped the lollypop on the desk, unconcerned by the fact that he would have to scrape the sticky object from the wood later. He slid from the chair, kneeling in front of Eric. His hand rubbed over Eric’s crotch, applying a light pressure to work Eric into more of a frenzy.

 “Ya’ such a lil’ tease, Ronnie.”

 Smirking up at him, Ronald stated “I know.” His fingers worked quickly to unbutton Eric’s trousers and with a sharp tug they were pulled to his ankles, along with his underwear. Ronald ran the tip of one finger along Eric’s length, kissing up Eric’s thigh. His lips trailed up until they pressed onto Eric’s tip, making the man shudder.

 Hand encircling his base, the younger reaper licked over his slit and then up the underside of Eric’s cock. He teased the man with his tongue for a while longer, before sucking lightly on his end. He opened his mouth more and moved forward, taking Eric into his mouth. He pulled back, before pressing forward again, letting Eric’s member slid between his lips.

 He continued in such a way, until Eric’s fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his head forward and pushing deep into his mouth. His hips began to buck forward, grunts slipping from him, as he made Ronald deep throat him. The warm, wet tightness felt amazing around him.

 Ronald’s free hand slid up his leg, nails ghosting over the skin of his thighs, before he began to play with his balls. Eric’s thrusts turned harder, his grip tightening on Ronald’s hair, pulling on it sharply. With a loud moan, he came down Ronald’s throat, not moving back until he was sure that Ronald had taken his entire load.

 Ronald pulled away, licking his lips seductively, before he moved back to his desk, scooping the lollypop back up. He was glad that it hadn’t stuck to the surface yet. Eric smirked over at him. “Where do ya’ think ya’ goin’? I’m not done wi’ ya’ yet.”

 “Hmm?”

 “Bend over tha’ desk.” Ronald didn’t have to be told twice.


	4. Whip cream. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present tense for a change.

 Small pants float around the room, as Eric places kisses down Alan’s bare chest. The smaller man has his hands bound above his head with a silky tie, blindfold in place over his eyes. “Hmm … Eric.” He breaths, as a warm tongue runs over his nipple, the other being gently caressed by fingers.

 He hears a pop, a lid being pulled off of a can. “What are you doing?” He asks.

 The blonde male shifts off of him, a finger pressing to his lips. “Shush, babe.” Eric whispers. “I ‘ave a surprise for you.”

 The finger is withdrawn and with a squirting sound, he feels coldness on his stomach, before a tongue licks against his skin, smearing the chilly liquid across it. “Eric … that best not be my strawberry whipped cream.” Wetness continues to caress him and he speaks again. “That is my cream, isn’t it? Smells just like it. I-.” His sentence is cut off by a moan, as licks dip down below his belly button.

 “Eric … come on. That stuff is hard to get. Stop wasting it.” The other doesn’t answer, instead squirting the cream onto his nipples and licking it up, teeth snagging on Alan’s tender skin. His lips trail up to his collar bones, sucking there for a moment, before Eric shifts up to kiss his neck gently.

 “This stuff almost tastes as good as ya’.” Eric remarks, before cream is shot into his mouth. He kisses Alan, tongue slipping into his mouth. Alan’s hips buck up against his, the taste of the whip turning him on more.

 The blonde pulls away, dropping the can and picking up some lube. He coats his fingers, lying back on top of Alan, between parted legs, hand moving to rub his fingers against his entrance. With his free hand, he picks the can up again.

 Mouth full once more, he presses his lips against Alan’s open ones, letting him taste the delicious sweetness. A finger slides inside, Alan’s groans muffled against the other’s mouth. The digit slides in deeper, a second one then added. Scissoring them to stretch the tight muscles, the kiss parts and then closes together again, more cream added for Alan to taste.

 A third finger is soon added, Eric preparing him gentle. He then pulls away, grabbing a pillow and placing it under Alan’s hips. Lubing up and then squirting the cream into his mouth for the final time, he finds Alan’s entrance and pushes inside. Lips meet again, as Alan starts to moan.

 Eric moves inside of him tenderly, before picking up speed. Alan back arches up, as his spot is hit. Eric’s lips trail back to his neck again, his hand slipping down to pump Alan. His hips rock into the other softly, his climax beginning to approach. With gently rhythm, he presses against Alan’s spot with each thrust.

 “Hmm … I love … ya,’ Al.” He breaths between pecks, as his stomach churns with lovely pleasure.

 “I love … you too.” Alan says between moans. He clenches around Eric, releasing into his hand.

 Eric buries his head in the crook of Alan’s neck, grunts and pants leaving him. He pulls back, before thrusting deeply into his partner again. With a few more forward motions he comes, a loud call of the other’s name being dragged from him. He rides out his orgasm with more thrusts, before pulling out carefully.

 He moves to pull the blindfold away and then unties the smaller man. A thumb caresses Alan’s cheek, as he stares loving into his eyes. “I really do love ya’, Al.”

 “I love you so much too but next time, I’ll be the one licking cream off of you.”


	5. Bj. Requested by IzaChanLuv.

 Kisses were placed up and down Alan's chest from his position on the edge of the bed. They trailed lower, Eric kneeling between his legs, hands stroking over his member softly.

 Small pants left the smaller man, Eric wrapping his hand around him. His tongue darted over his tip and Alan tensed. "Umm Eric what ... are you doing?"

 The man raised his head to look at Alan. "Just givin' ya' a bit of lovin', don't ya' like bj's?"

 "I haven't done ... it before with anyone."

 Eric smirked at him. "Well do ya' wanna' give it a go? I won't bite it off, promise."

 "Yeah ... okay." Alan said, smiling softly. 

 Eric began to stroke him again, over the tip and then down his shaft. Gripping the base, he kissed his tip before licking the underside of Alan's member. The brunette gripped the sheets at the sides of him, as Eric began to suck him slowly.

 Taking him into his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down, spare hand moving to play with Alan's balls. "Hmm ... this feels so good."

 Eric took him in all the way, deep throating him and earning a loud gasp and then moan. Alan's hand lifted from the bed, before he placed it back there. Pushing his nerves away, he moved his hand again to the top of Eric's head, pushing him down further onto him.

 His hips began to rise from the bed, his climax approaching. His head fell back, as he began to thrust up slightly into Eric's mouth. With another loud moan, he came, toes curling against his carpet under his feet.

 Eric swallowed eagerly and looked up at Alan. "Well did ya' enjoy that?"

 Alan nodded. "Can we go for round two?"


	6. One night only. Ronald/ Grell. Requested by Tirnel.

 A stumbling signalled Grell’s return to her home, Ronald being dragged behind her. They were both drunk – Ronald incredibly drunk, and they both knew what coming back here signalled.

 “B … babe … wai’ a min. I’m … gonna’ … fall over.” Ronald tugged on her coat, pulling her backwards. “Plus … wanna’ – floor.”

 “Oh … naughty.” Grell laughed, turning around to face Ronald. Her lips attached to his neck, the blonde reaper pulling his hand from her grip, using both to grope at her bottom. A moan was pulled from her and she scraped her sharp teeth against his skin, hips beginning to rock against his, clothed erections rubbing together.

 “Grell,” he tugged at the waistband of her skirt. “Off … take ‘em off.”

 She nipped him again before pulling back to grin at him. “P … patience, Darling.” Her hands moved to his belt, and began to fumble. Eventually, the belt came away, pulled from Ronald, and it dropped to the floor.

 The blonde’s hands scrambled to unbutton his trousers, and they were helped down to his knees by Grell, his underwear soon following. “Nhh … come on, Grell.” He pulled a face as the redhead got down on her knees. “Wha’ are – ahhh ….” His head fell back against the wall, hard member meeting the warmth of Grell’s mouth. “Nghh … fuck.”

 She began to move back and forth, sucking and licking in a sloppy manner. A grunt left Ronald, his hand grabbing a hold of red locks, pulling her closer to him. His hips bucked forward lazily, a groan leaving him. “Fuck Grell … y’ mouth’s … so good.” Fingers tightening in her hair, his movements picked up speed. “Nghh … yeah, keep suckin’ it like tha’. Ah … fuck.”

\-----------

 “Hmm, Darling, look how … big it’s gotten.” Grell giggled, finger stroking over his tip. “It looks like … it’s going to burst.”

 “Aww … babe, why’d y’ stop?” Ronald stuck out his bottom lip, before slurring “felt … real good.”

 “You wanted … more than my mouth, didn’t you?”

 “Eh – oh, hah, defo.”

 “Then come here.”

 She grabbed his wrist, yanking him forward, though with his clothing still around his knees, he stumbled, hitting the floor with a loud bang. “Agh … fuckin’ hell!”

 “Aww … you poor thing,” Grell giggled, moving closer to him again. With a lot of tugging, and grunting on Ronald’s part, Ronald’s shoes were pulled off, followed by his trousers and underwear.

 There was a scraping of teeth and a muffling of moans, Grell having climbed on top of him, lips crashing together.

 Ronald managed to slide his hand up her skirt, tugging her panties down somewhat. With a groan, he pulled away from the snog, breathless. “Grell … ah, roll over, babe.”

 “You want my … arse up in the air?” She grinned widely. “You want to take me … from behind?”

 “Fuck yeah.” He shot her a lopsided smile. “S-sounds … good ta’ me.”

 She slapped his chest playfully before rolling off of him and settling herself on the floor. Her bottom lifted in the air, swaying from side to side, her plan to tease him. “Come and take me, Ronnie.”

 After stumbling trying to get up, Ronald crawled over to her, and pressed his weight onto her, chest against her back.

 The redhead giggled, feeling Ronald’s hard on rubbing against her bottom. The noises soon turned to moans, Ronald nipping and sucking on her ear. “Hmmm … Ronnie.”

 More fumbling, more tugging on clothes and shifting into a better position followed, but eventually, Grell’s skirt was shoved up, her pants pulled down to her knees. Feeling a finger against her entrance, she laughed loudly. “Oh honey, don’t worry … about that. Just take me, Darling.”

 A groan left Ronald at those words, and he rushed to spit into his hand, kneeling up slightly so that he could lube himself up. Shifting again, his hand parted her cheeks, tip rubbing against her entrance. “Eh … Grell, here?”

 “Hmm-mm.”

 The blonde pushed forward, moaning as tight heat engulfed him. “Ah … fuckin’ hell.”

 “Hmm … oooh, Ronnie.”

 “Tha’ … feel good, babe?”

 She pushed her hips back, moaning as he sunk in deeper. “Ohhh. S-start moving. Hmm, Ronnie, do something!”

 Thrusts that started off slowly soon picked up in speed, until Ronald was pounding into her, causing her to shriek and cry out, her nails scraping against the floor. “Ah … Ah, Ronnie!”

 “Nghh … Grell, I … I don’t think this … is workin’.”

 “W-what?”

 “N … not comin’.”

 “So you’re saying I’m not … doing it for you?!”

 “Na, na, tha’ … tha’ booze.”

 “Ugh … men.”

 “Wha’?”

 “You just don’t know how to use it! Come on … move, let me be on top.”

\----------

 Panties and skirt off, Grell rocked her hips, bounced with speed on top of Ronald, moaning as his cock brushed against her spot. “Hmm … much better, Darling.”

 Ronald held onto her waist, cursing under his breath at the sensations she was making him feel. As she squeezed around him, his back arched up as much as it could with her weight on top of him, nails digging into her skin. “Fuck!”

 “See! I … I know how to please a man, booze … or no booze.”

 “Fuck yeah!”

 Ronald began to buck his hips, trying to thrust in time with her movements, his stomach beginning to tighten. “Nghhh ….”

 “Ohhh.” Grell shuddered at the pleasure coursing through her, head falling forward. “Hmm, Ronnie … touch me.” His hand was on her in an instant, pumping rough and sloppy. “Oooh, Ronnie!”

 With a long moan and a sharp press against her spot, she came, thighs clenching around him.

 “Ah, babe, y’ … came fuck loads.”

 “Hmm, and I’m not … done with you yet, Darling,” came Grell’s breathless reply. She picked up speed again, slamming down onto him, making sure to tense her muscles, to tighten as much as possible around his throbbing member. As exhausted as she was, she wasn’t going to stop until the blonde was spilling into her, filling her with come.

 “F … fuck!”

 “Like this?”

 “Y-yeah … nhhh.” Ronald squeezed his eyes shut, muscles in his stomach tightening. “F-faster!”

 Grell obliged, her glasses slipping off of her nose with the force of her movements. With another clench, she felt Ronald’s nails digging harder into her.

 His mouth fell open, hips slamming up into her as he came, pleasure coursing through his crotch. His hands slipped from her as he began to come down from his climax, body relaxing against the floor. “Ah … fuckin’ hell, tha’ … was so good.”

 “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Ronnie.”

 “Yeah ….” He yawned. “Throw … a blanket over … me or somethin’, I’m knackered.”

 “I’m … not surprised at all … about that, Ronnie Dear.”


	7. Secretly seeking Sebastian. Edward / Sebastian.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I went there. I'd catch up on the manga (including chapter 119) if you haven't already. This won't make sense otherwise.
> 
> Before I get hate on this, I'd like to remind you that the legal age in the UK is 16. Edward is thought to be 17-18 in this, judging by the school system here. 
> 
> Also, this got so damn long that I only proofread it once. If you find typos, let me know xD

 A while had passed since the music hall investigation had ended, and since then, Elizabeth had become clingier, now refusing to leave Ciel’s side. Matters were not helped by winter setting in, the young earl’s asthma acting up. Edward was also staying at the manor, being his usual protective self over Elizabeth.

 “But, but I don’t want to leave him!” Elizabeth whined.

 Sebastian smiled warmly. “Lady Elizabeth, I recognise your concern, but you must allow the Young Master to rest.”

 “He’s right, Lizzy, go get some sleep,” Ciel agreed. After much coaxing, Elizabeth left with Tanaka, and Ciel glared at his butler. “Well, what are you waiting for? I received a letter from the Queen earlier, didn’t I?”

 “Yes, My Lord, though you must rest.” Sebastian bent down, blowing the one candle out on Ciel’s bedside table. The one left in his hand brought a little light to the room.

 “Sebastian!”

 “You cannot risk making yourself sicker, Young Master. Do you wish for a repeat of Soma’s dramatics?”

 “Ugh …. I wish he’d go home already.”

 “As do I, My Lord.”

\-----------

 The candle flickered in what Sebastian suspected was a draught from gaps in old wooden windowpanes as he made his way back to his servant chamber. It began to irritate him, so the candle was extinguished. The moon, however, provided enough light for him to be able to see, demon or not.

 Just as he were about to reach the landing of the main staircase, a shadow caught his eye. Thinking it to be an intruder, his arm swung out.

 “Sebastian, what are you doing?!”

 The butler knew that voice, and stopped his attack, fist a mere few inches from someone’s face; Edward’s face. “My apologies.”

 “Wait until I tell my mother that you tried to attack me!”

 “Oh? Well you see, when one sneaks around the manor, I -.”

 “I wasn’t sneaking! I ….” The human trailed off.

 “Yes?”

 A grunt left Edward. “Not that it is any of your business, but well … I couldn’t sleep. Is that a crime?”

 _Hmm, someone is more defensive than usual tonight._ The butler gave a little half bow. “Of course not, my apologies.” Turning from Edward, he spoke again. “I hope you are able to rest soon.” The last of his words came out as a whisper, though he made sure that Edward would hear them. “After all, bratty children do need their sleep.”

 “Wh-what was that?!”

 “Hmm?”

 “What did you just say?”

 “Oh, nothing. I do worry that the lack of sleep is causing you to hallucinate.” Sebastian, his face out of Edward’s eye line, let a smirk cross his lips.

 “No.” Edward caught up to the demon, grabbing a hold of his wrist. “I heard you and you will not speak to a gentleman like that!”

 “A gentleman?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “What sort of gentleman walks around a young earl’s manor in just a nightshirt? Not even a pair of shoes.”

 To Sebastian’s amusement, the human was becoming quite obviously flustered. “How dare you!”

 “Lord Midford, please keep your voice down – you may wake Lady Elizabeth.”

 “You leave my sister out of this!”

 “My apologies. If I may, I would like to retire to bed; breakfast arrangements will begin in a few short hours.”

 “No, no, wait!”

 The urgency in his voice caught the butler by surprise. “Is something the matter, Lord?”

 “Well … umm, I wished to ask you something.”

 “Oh?” Sebastian could make out the sweat forming on Edward’s brow. _How interesting._ “Lord, are you telling me that the real reason for you sneaking around is that you wished to see me?”

 “No, no! I ….” His shoulders slumped. “I need … to know more, see … more.”

 Oh, now this was beginning to get interesting for the demon. “About?”

 “The music – m-more forceful ….”

 The penny dropped within an instant, the smirk widening on Sebastian’s lips. The candle holder flew across the hall, landing neatly on the windowsill. A second later, the demon had Edward pressed against the wall, his gloved index finger pressed lightly under the human’s chin. Just as the time before, Edward’s cheeks flushed, words stuck in his throat.

 “YOU wish to be more forceful?” The only reply was a gulp, and Sebastian leaned in closer. “Or did you just wish for a replay of this position?”

 “Umm ….”

 “Well, are you going to stop playing innocent, my little kitten?” He could feel Edward’s raggedy breath on his face. “This is what you were hoping for, is it not?”

 “Y … yes, I s-suppose ….”

 “Hmm, I understand now why you were so flustered over seeing Nina in shorts.” His finger moved, pressing down lightly on the teen’s throat. “Why you were so uncomfortable dancing with that woman. You’re not one for the ladies, are you?”

 “I … I don’t … know.”

 “But you wish to find out, Kitten?”

 Edward’s body was becoming moist with sweat, and Sebastian could smell the nerves radiating off of him. “Uh … I don’t – you … you don’t mind?”

 “I think that having my way with you would be rather entertaining.” He moved forward again, lips almost touching the shell of Edward’s ear. “Mind you, I’ll have to be careful not to break my new toy.”

 The human shuddered as a hot tongue ran over his cartridge. “Y … you said that forcefulness … was attractive.”

 “Yes but patience, Edward, I’m going to enjoy taking my time with you, my little pussycat.”

 "Stop ... calling me that." 

 "Why? I was under the impression that it did something for you." 

 Any feeble argument from Edward was lost, a small moan slipping from his lips when Sebastian’s tongue located his neck. "Nghhh ...." 

 The butler found the pulsating of an artery beneath skin - Edward's heartrate was quickening by the second. Deciding that this was indeed an amusing situation, Sebastian set about sending the young man into more of a tizzy. Teeth scratched against the area of skin, before he began to suck roughly. 

 "Ah ... mmmm ...." 

 The contact was broken, the butler's voice turning deep, husky. "Is that to your liking?" 

 "Y-yes." 

 _Yes, I can definitely have some fun with him. Easy to bend to my will, the same as any human._ His hand slid up the human's chest, fingers brushing over a clothed nipple. "You want more?" 

 Edward could only nod weakly, his face completely flushed. 

 "Then I suggest you allow me to call you what I like, Kitten." 

 His nipple was pinched lightly, Edward feeling his knees turning weak. He really didn't want the touching, sucking, or caressing to end. "F-fine ...." 

 "Good boy." 

 The kissing and sucking began again, Sebastian stopping between each motion to speak. “You are easily excited, aren’t you?” Edward’s nipple was tweaked again. “It has gotten erect so easily.”

 Edward gulped, understanding the hidden meaning in the butler’s words. “I … I know.”

 “Are you always this sensitive?” His hand began to slide downwards. “But then again, I suppose this is your first time experiencing such things, isn’t it?”

 “That’s not of your business!”

 “Now Kitten, play nice.”

 Edward gasped as Sebastian’s hand slid up the side of his thigh, under his shirt. “Ahhh ….”

 “Oh, you really wanted me, didn’t you?” Sebastian smirked. “You’ve not a thing on under here.”

 Gloved nails dug into Edward’s thigh, Sebastian delighting in the low grunt Edward made, the human’s hips pushing forwards. The demon took the chance to glide his hand up the curve of Edward’s rear, and he gave it a rough squeeze.

 The teen’s eyes squeezed shut tightly in pleasure, head falling back against the wall, neck fully exposed to the demon. And Sebastian put his mouth to the flesh again, nipping and sucking, his hands wondering, groping and rubbing areas already explored.

 “Ah … hnn ….” Edward was soon writhing around, throbbing erection rubbing against Sebastian’s leg with each movement.

 The demon couldn’t be enjoying himself more, and he chuckled against Edward’s jaw. “My, I’ve really made a mess out of you already. Can you handle any more?”

 The human’s eyelids parted, voice but a breathless plea. “Don’t … stop, Sebastian.”

 The butler pulled away, enjoying the small whine that came from the other. “Then turn around, Little Kitty.”

 “Turn a-around?” Edward blinked at him.

 “You wished to carry this on further, didn’t you?”

 Edward nodded quickly, almost a little too eagerly. “Yes, of c-course.”

 “Then turn around.” Sebastian smiled. “I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

 He nodded again, and slowly turned around, hearing Sebastian’s orders to spread his legs. “P … pardon? We’re to do … it here?”

 “You shall have to see.” A knee was pressed to the back of Edward’s legs, and he shuddered before spreading them widely.

 Sebastian’s eyes, hidden from Edward’s view, glowed a bright red hue as his hands slid the nightshirt up. He eyed the sight of the human’s rear, a smirk on his face. “How small and pert you are.”

 The teen blushed madly, his mouth gaping open. He soon gasped, Sebastian’s hands on his hips. They were pulled up and back, Edward forced to tip toe. “Nghh … ah … ahh.” His palms pressed to the wall for support, thighs trembling as he felt a clothed, hard bulge rocking against his bare bottom. “Oh … ah … ah ….”

 Sebastian’s one hand moved, sliding to the front of his thigh, and then up, fingers glossing over Edward’s balls. Hearing a loud groan, the demon began to buck his hips more quickly, more forcefully.

 “Nhhhhh … ahhh!” Edward’s nails dug into the wall, the fingers on him moving to slide up his rock hard cock.

 “Oh my, you’re already about to burst.”

 The teen pressed his forehead against the wall, breath extremely shaky. “Just … hurry up -.”

 “And take you for my own?”

 A shiver ran down Edward’s spine at that question. “P-please.”

 “You’re such a silly little kitty. If you rush this, I’ll end up tearing you in two.”

 “I … I’m expecting it … to hurt a little.”

 “A little? Such a naïve thing.” The sexual contact was broken, Sebastian instead digging his nails into the human’s hip. “Plus, did you really think I was done having my fun with you yet? What a ridiculous notion.”

\---------

 The moonlight cascaded through Sebastian’s room, lighting the double bed enough to catch Edward’s eye as he followed the butler into the room. “It … it’s probably best in here. We … won’t risk being seen this way.”

 The demon headed straight for his dressing table, and the drawer was opened, a bottle being pulled out. It was tossed onto the bed, the blonde eyeing it nervously. “What … is that?”

 “Body oil.”

 “I see ….”

 Sebastian locked eyes with him. “Strip.”

 “N-now?”

 “You wanted to hurry this along. Strip.”

 A lump rose in Edward’s throat, his nerves starting to get the best of him, but he swallowed it down and nodded. His hand, shaky, shifted to the neck of his shirt.

 “Slowly. No rushing this.” Sebastian licked his lips. _So easy to command._

 The item of clothing was slowly pulled up, revealing sharp hipbones, a tight, toned stomach, and lightly sculpted arms.

 Sebastian’s gaze didn’t falter as the shirt hit the floor. “Well, you’re certainly scrawnier without your suits.” He chuckled at the look of embarrassment on Edward’s face. “But still, not a terrible sight.”

 “Be … be quiet, butler.”

 “Oh, how rude,” the demon mocked, hand shifting to his belt. It was unbuckled effortlessly, and dropped to the floor. “Now, get down on your knees.”

 The teen’s eyes widened. “W-what?”

 “You’re going to use that pretty little mouth of yours.”

 A large frown formed on the human’s face. “No, no, you have no authority over me. How … how dare you!” Doing such things to a man had been a fantasy for a while, but the chance to act upon them made Edward freeze up.

 “No, of course not.” Sebastian moved closer to him. “But you want me to fill you with pleasure. Do I not deserve a little attention in return, given the moans my actions have already pulled from you?”

 “D-do not be stupid.”

 “So, you take without giving. How is that honourable?”

 Edward’s teeth scraped against his bottom lip for a moment. “It isn’t … I suppose.”

 “And plus, you wish to experience this fully, do you not? Why not try a little of everything?”

 Edward’s cock twitched at the thought of making Sebastian moan through his own actions. Secretly, he’d been lusting after the butler for a while now. “I … think that I’ll be bad at … that.”

 “Well, if you are, there will be no reason for you to continue.”

 “O … okay.” _I want him …._

 “Okay what?”

 “I … I’ll try it, just for a little … while.”

\-----------

 Sebastian sat on the edge of his bed, his size intimidating the teen a little. _How is that supposed to fit …?_

 “Is something the matter?” Sebastian asked.

 “I … I am unsure of how to … go about this.”

 “Just do your best. Do whatever feels natural.”

 “O … okay.” Edward took it into his hand and leaned forward. After pausing for a moment, his tongue pressed timidly to the tip of Sebastian’s cock. It stayed there, the blonde unsure of what to do next.

 “More,” the demon commanded, “you’ll have to do better than that, Kitten.”

\-------

 “That’s it,” he growled, the motions on him filling him with pleasure. “Lick it like that … just like that.”

 It wasn’t so bad, in Edward’s view. A little strange in sensation, but nothing horrible. As he continued, he began to enjoy the feel of a man so close to him. He enjoyed the way Sebastian was combing his fingers through his hair.

 “A little faster.” Sebastian instructed. “Go on, show me your skills, and I’ll reward you. I’ll make you scream in pleasure by the end of tonight.”

 Edward did so eagerly, his stomach churning in excitement at Sebastian’s words. He couldn’t wait to feel again what he’d felt in the hallway. He wanted to shudder, and moan, and tense, and be overwhelmed by bodily sensation.

\---------

 His throat was growing sore, jaw beginning to ache. He pulled back, breath coming out in sharp pants. 

 Sebastian lent forward, cupping Edward's chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Is the little lord all worn out?" 

 The human nodded against Sebastian's grip. 

 The demon smiled. "Then I suppose it is your turn." He pulled Edward closer, lips locking with his. 

 The teen moaned, hand moving to Sebastian's clothed arm, nails digging into his suit. The kiss broke, and he asked "does that ... not disgust you?" 

 "Which?"

 "Kissing me ... when my mouth has been -." 

 "Not at all." Sebastian chuckled, patting the space next to him. Demons were not easily disgusted, after all. 

 Edward climbed up onto the bed, watching as Sebastian removed his suit coat. His mouth dropped open as the butler bit into the end of his glove, pulling it from his skin. The sight was definitely making his arousal pulsate. 

 Gloves pulled away and shoes kicked off, Sebastian shoved Edward down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. 

 Both groaned as their erections pressed together. "B-butler ... ngh ...." With a dip of the head, attention was given to Edward’s lovely, prominent collar bones. “Mmmm.”

 Sebastian shifted down, face parallel with the human's chest. "You're such a tiny kitty, aren't you?" 

 "No, I - ahhhh ...." Edward continued to moan, Sebastian's mouth now wrapped around his nipple, the other tweaked between his fingers. "Mmmm ...." His body tensed, the delicate skin pinched between teeth. "Se ... Sebastian, nhhh ...." 

 He only became louder as his skin became marked, red by Sebastian's sucks. Soon, round circles of bruising skin were apparent across his chest, on his stomach, sides, and his hips bones. 

 Sebastian’s tongue found the dip of his navel, the hot muscle running circles on his skin. As it dipped lower, close to coarse, light brown hair, Edward’s hips bucked upwards, an impatient whine leaving him.

 But the butler was not done with his teasing, and he slipped lower, between parted legs. Spread wider, Sebastian found the soft, pale skin of Edward’s inner thigh, and bit down roughly.

 “Ah!” Edward’s body jolted, slight pain mixing into his pleasure. “S-Sebastian, enough … of this. I want -.”

 “Patience, Kitten,” Sebastian breathed, looking up at him.

 “At … at least take those darn clothes off!”

 “Oh? And here I thought you were one for modesty.”

 Edward looked away. “I think it is a little late for that.”

 The stripping of Sebastian’s shirt was slow, making the human’s lust and impatience grow; he watched in awe as the thick muscles of the butler’s chest and abs came into his vision.

 “Does the male form really arouse you so much?” Sebastian asked.

 The teen nodded slowly. “And … your trousers. Take … them off too.”

 Sebastian flashed his teeth as he smiled. “You seem to have forgotten who is in charge, Kitty.”

\-------

 “Ah … enough!” Edward pleaded, whole body tingly, nails digging into the bare skin of Sebastian’s back. “Enough … Sebastian, please.” He’d been teased, bitten, groped, kissed for the past half an hour, Sebastian having fun with him, but nothing more.

 “Have you reached your limit?” Sebastian asked, rocking their hips together.

 “Y … yes.”

 “You can’t take any more of my teasing?”

 “No,” the human whimpered, body beginning to ache with need.

 “You want me to take you, Kitten, without holding back?”

 A shaky breath left him. “Y … yes.”

 The demon’s hand slid to Edward’s outer thigh, and then up farther. “I should make you beg for it, but with that soft skin and those sweet moans of yours, I am in a rather charitable mood.” He pulled away from the human quickly, sitting up on the bed again and admiring the bruises caused to pale skin by his mouth. “Oh, look what I have done to you.”

 “I … don’t mind.”

 “Good.” He patted his legs. “Lie here, bottom in the air.”

 Edward bit his lip. _Is he actually going to …?_ He hurried into position, hips and crotch resting against Sebastian’s upper thighs. His eyes widened as a rough hand was brought down onto his rear. “Ouch!”

 “Now, now, Kitten, don’t pretend not to like it.” He slapped the cheek again. “I bet you’re all for rough.”

 “Nghhh ….” He was right, and Edward knew it. Nails scrapped across his back, and he groaned at the burning sensation. A finger traced lower, sliding between his cheeks, and he tensed, feeling a brush against his entrance. A whine left him as Sebastian carried on moving, but it was soon replaced by a gasp, Sebastian having taken a hold of his balls and given them a rough squeeze. “Ah … hhhh ….”

 The demon grabbed the bottle of oil, using it to coat his fingers and palm. He went back to the same area, massaging it, rubbing the skin under his thumb. The moans coming from Edward were wearing down his own patience. “You love it when I touch you here, don’t you?”

 “Y-yes!”

 The butler’s hand moved again, index finger pressing to Edward’s entrance. He began to rub the area in tiny circles, delighting in the tensing and spasming of Edward’s muscles. The rubbing slowed, before being sped up once more, the demon getting him used to the new sensation.

 “Sebastian … please, I … I need -.”

 “This?” The finger slid inside, Sebastian met with tight, warm resistance.

 “Ah!” Edward’s hands grabbed a hold of the bedsheets, muscles clenching. It wasn’t painful, but it did feel somewhat strange.

 With movement of the digit, bending and flexing, Sebastian felt the muscles relax, and he began to slide it in and out slowly. Finger fully engulfed, the demon began to stroke him from the inside, varying the pressure and speed.

 With a shift in angle, Edward flinched, gasping loudly, pleasure shooting through him. “Ah! W … what was t … that?”

 “Which? Did that feel most wonderful, Kitten?”

 “A-amazing ….”

 “I think I have the right spot, don’t you?” More pressure was applied, the rubbing picking up in speed.

 “Ohhh … nghhh!” The blonde’s hands twisted in the sheets, face pressing into the fabric. There was feeling in the pit of his stomach, a churning heat, and it was growing by the second. “Mmmm ….”

 “Oh Kitty, you’re loving this, aren’t you?”

 “Y … yes.”

 More oil was added to the area, another finger probing the tight ring of muscle. It slid in slowly, Sebastian beginning to scissor them. “My, you are loosening up nicely.”

 “Ah … oh ….”

 Edward pushed his hips back, desperate for more feeling, more pleasure. Both digits hit his spot roughly, once, twice, three times. “Ah!” With a loud cry, Edward’s body tensed, and he threw his head back, tears forming in his eyes. His release was sharp, taking his breath away, and he was left a shaking, gasping mess on Sebastian’s lap, body spent.

 “Oh, you didn’t last long, did you?” Came Sebastian’s voice. “That really won’t do, Kitten, I’m not done pleasuring you yet.”

\--------

 Edward now lay fully on the sheets on his stomach, his cock having stayed rock hard even after his release. Three fingers were pulled from him, Sebastian stripping off the last of his butler attire and dropping it to the floor.  

 The oil was taken again, used to coat Sebastian’s throbbing length. The demon pressed his weight onto Edward, cock brushing against his backside. “Your waiting has paid off.”

 “G … good.” His heart began to pound, nerves setting in. This was it; he was finally going to experience the full feel of a man. His breath caught in his throat, hole being stretched to accommodate Sebastian’s large girth. “N … nahhh, th – that’s … painful.”

 “It won’t be if you try to relax,” Sebastian soothed against his ear. “Don’t tense so much.”

 “T-trying.” He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the sheets for comfort.

 “You just need to get used to my size.”

 Burying his face into the pillow, he waited for the pain to subside. It did, the teen getting used to the slow, steady thrusts inside of him. And then he felt it, that same pleasure rushing over him. “Sebastian … t-there.”

 The butler growled lowly against his ear, his movements picking up in speed. He sunk in deeper, the heat making his cock twitch in pleasure. “You … you are just the right fit, Kitten.”

 Edward shuddered at his words. A long groan followed, his spot being hit dead on. The speed continued to increase, as did the force of Sebastian’s thrusts. As good as it felt, however, something seemed to be missing for the teen. Pulling his sweaty face from the sheets, he managed “Sebastian?”

 “Hmm?”

 “I want – let … me see your face.”

 “Mm, so you don’t want to be bent over like a cheap tart?”

 “No, not really.” A small huff left him.

 “Well, you’ll have to be flexible if you wish to lie on your back.”

 “I … I think I can manage that.”

\--------

 “Ah!” Edward’s head pressed back into the pillow, his legs back bent roughly, hips being pulled closer to his partner for the night. Sebastian had to admit that he liked this change of position. He could see Edward clearly now, and he really was such a pretty little thing.

 The teen cried out again, back arching and toes curling as he climaxed again. The clenching of muscles drove Sebastian into a frenzy, thrusts turning rough, driven by lust, urges, pleasure. It was deep and powerful, balls smacking against skin, Sebastian letting out a growl as he finally succumbed to the sensations. He spilled into his kitten, nails digging into small hips, and for a moment, he almost lost himself in the pleasure, almost let his demon side show.

 And still the demon was not satisfied. Even after all the actions of the night, he felt like he’d experienced merely a taste.

\--------

 Sebastian had fucked Edward until he was a crying, shaking mess from his bodily delight, clinging to and squeezing around the demon tightly. Finally satisfied, and seeing that Edward was clearly exhausted, he pulled out, thick cum leaking from the teen. “You did well for your first time, Kitten.”

 “Hmm ….” He remained lying on his side, hair a mess of sweat, eyes slipping shut. “So tell me butler … why the strange black colouring on your nails?”

 “A new, personal fashion statement.” His fingertips worked over the marks he’d left on his new plaything.

 “And that … odd marking on your hand?”

 “A mark left by an old master. Nothing to concern yourself with.” Sebastian thought it best to change the subject. “You might be able to stand staying here now, hmm?”

 “Pfftt … I wouldn’t go that far.” Edward sighed. “Just because I respect the little brat, it doesn’t mean I like him. Nor do I want him around my precious sister.”

 “Well, feelings so strong can hardly change, I suppose.”

 “Though nights such as this would make it more bearable.”

 Sebastian smirked. “You require a rematch?”

 “Indeed.” The teen curled into himself. “May … I sleep in here tonight?”

 “It is no choice of mine. I am merely a butler.”

 To Sebastian’s surprise, Edward laughed lightly. Turning over and snuggling into Sebastian’s chest, he said “simply one hell of a butler, no?”

 “Hmm, indeed. You know me better than I had thought.” _More nights like this one? Well, what sort of demon would I be if I passed on such an opportunity?_


	8. Payback. Eric/Alan. Requested by Thorns_of_love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this request super hard for some reason. Hopefully I didn't disappoint.

 “Al, Al, come on, I’m sorry.” Eric followed Alan through the house. “I didn’t mean -.”

 “Eric, how many times have I told you not to use the washing machine?” Alan threw his hands up in the air. “And now it’s broken!”

 “I … I was jus’ tryin’ ta’ help.”

 “Well next time, don’t!”

 “Come on, Al, I … I’ll do anythin’ ta’ make it up ta’ ya’.”

 “You can leave me alone for a start!” Alan grabbed his shoes and ported from the house. He had a new washing machine to order, after all.

\-------

 A few hours had passed, Alan still not home yet, and Eric was busy sulking on the living room sofa. With a rush of air, Alan appeared in the room, and before Eric had a chance to say anything, Alan threw a pair of handcuffs into his lap. “Eh, Al, wha’?”

 “Upstairs.” Alan kept his face straight, while Eric grinned widely. He snatched up the handcuffs, porting upstairs. He didn’t need telling twice.

\-------

 “Well, this is definitely a change.” Eric grinned, his hands cuffed to the headboard rails above his head.

 “Be quiet.”

 “Eh? I thought ya’d forgiven me?”

 “No, not yet.” Alan climbed on top of him, making sure to sit back against Eric’s crotch, rubbing his rear against the area.

 “Nghh ….”

 “Shush,” Alan touched his forefinger to Eric’s bottom lip, “or I’ll have to gag you.”

 The blood rushed southwards, the bulge in Eric’s pants growing. Alan shifted again, and the next thing the blonde knew, his glasses were pulled off, replaced by a blindfold. Alan knew that his eyesight wasn’t bad enough for just the lack of glasses to do the trick.

 The brunette shifted lower, hand gliding down Eric’s side.

 “Hn, Al -.”

 “Eric, be quiet, or I WILL gag you, I’m not joking.” His hand slid under the blonde’s shirt, Eric’s hips bucking up. “And keep still, that’s an order.”

 Alan’s words only turned Eric on more, the brunette’s hand running over his toned stomach. It set the nerves of his skin on fire, leaving him with tingles across its surface.

 The brunette’s lips found Eric’s neck as he bent forward, and he began to suck on the area roughly, loving the tensing of his partner’s body. The blonde’s wrists tugged on his bindings as teeth scraped against his skin.

 Alan’s hands shifted again, and slowly, very slowly, each button on Eric’s shirt was undone. The clothing fell open, and Alan moved down, nipping and sucking on Eric’s exposed collar bones.

 “Nhhh,” Eric groaned, though he soon received a rough bite to the bone, serving as a warning to make no noise.

 Lower again, lips against Eric’s nipple, fingers rubbing and rolling the other small mound of flesh. The blonde’s tugging on the handcuffs increased, his fists clenching. With another shift of movement, Alan’s tongue ran up Eric’s stomach, causing him to twitch. The tongue dipped under the blonde’s belly button, a tentative hand rubbing lightly against his bulge.

 “Ah ….”

 “Shush,” Alan said, giving the area a rough squeeze, before getting off of him. He moved around to the foot of the bed and grabbed a hold of Eric’s jeans. The blonde lifted his hips, eager for the restrictive clothing to come loose. Soon, both jeans and underwear had been discarded on the floor.

 Back on the bed, Alan eased Eric’s legs apart. It caused the blonde to tense. “Woah, woah, when I said I’d do anythin’, I didn’t mean I’d bottom.”

 “I said nothing of the sort, Eric.”

 “Oh.”

 “Now shut up.”

\---------

 Alan had grown fed up of Eric disobeying him, so now the naughty blonde was gagged by a line of cloth, which had been tied around the back of his head.

 His legs were covered in love bites and scratches, inner thighs a mass of small reddening bruises. Alan giggled at the sight of his partner panting and wriggling around. “Aww, have I worn you out?” Eric nodded. “Have you learnt your lesson now?” A muffled groan came from Eric, his cock twitching madly; he nodded again.

 “Good boy.” Alan’s head dipped down, giving the tip of Eric’s throbbing member a quick kiss, before he pulled back again, the taste of pre come on his lips. “I think I’ve done teasing you for now.”

\---------

 Eric could hear the soft moans Alan was making as he prepared himself, and it was only adding to his need and impatience. Hearing the bed creak with movement, he let out a muffled grunt. _Come on … hurry up already!_

 Finally, after more of a delay from Alan, Eric felt cold liquid dripping onto his member. He shuddered, the muscles in his thighs tightening. A hand wrapped around him slowly, working the lube up and down his length. His hips bucked up forcefully when he felt Alan’s thumb brush against his glands.

 Another shift of movement led to Alan straddling Eric, and he rubbed his bare rear back against Eric’s rock hard member. With the help of his one hand, Alan found the right angle, and Eric’s member was slowly engulfed by tight heat.

 “Hmmm ….” Alan moaned softly, rocking his hips forwards and backwards. Eric began to thrust in time with him, his nails digging into his palms.

 A large groan came from the blonde when Alan picked up speed, the brunette using his hands on Eric’s chest to support him as he slammed his weight down around Eric. A brush against his spot caused him to gasp, and he continued to move at that angle, his pleasure mounting.

 Nails digging into Eric’s skin, his movements only became rougher and more forceful, pants and moans leaving him.

 And then he slowed, almost to a complete stop; he didn’t want Eric to be granted his climax too soon. Slowly, be began to move again, changing up the rhythm to maximise his own pleasure.

 Finally, after more teasing, he couldn’t wait any longer, and began to move at a breath-taking speed, his spot being hit with every downward slam. “Ah … E-Eric.” He bounced up and down as fast as he could manage, muscles clenching around Eric. With another strike to his prostate, he came hard, tight squeezing of thighs around his partner, head falling backwards. “Nghhh!”

 Coming down from his climax, he composed himself, and began to rock his hips again, squeezing around Eric on purpose. It caused Eric’s body to tense, hips rolling up at a fast pace. After much movement, many muffled groans, Eric found the friction he needed, and he ploughed up hard into his partner.

 With one more deep ram, the tightness of Alan pushed him over the edge, wrists tugging on his bindings as he filled his partner. His body fell limp against the bed, breath coming out sharply through his nostrils. _Ah … fucking hell._

 Alan had soon got off of him, and had gotten dressed again. He left the room, leaving Eric to stay tied to the bed. After all, he had to make sure that Eric had properly learnt his lesson.


	9. Present. Bard/ Finny. Requested by xXFrankenHeartXx.

 “Happy Birthday!” The servants cheered. Finnian had just turned eighteen, and though a couple of years had passed, much at the manor was still the same. After all, Sebastian still hadn’t figured out who had killed Ciel’s parents. A bit of a useless demon, in all honesty.

\---------

 “Baldroy!” Finny came into the kitchen of the afternoon, a pout on his lips.

 “Wha’ is it?”

 “You’ve been dropping hints all day about my present … but I can’t figure out for the life of me what it is.”

 “Oh.” Baldroy turned away from the oven. “Why’s that?”

 “Well … you keep saying that I’m old enough for this present now, but I don’t understand what you mean.” Finny rubbed at the back of his head, confused. “It can’t be drink because you’ve already smuggled me some of that.”

 Baldroy’s cigarette was disposed of, and he neared Finny, bending down slightly. Finny hadn’t grown much in recent years, even if he’d aged a little. “Lemme’ give ya’ a clue.” Their lips met for the briefest of moments before Bard pulled away.

 Finny’s head tilted to the side. “I … I still don’t understand!” He whined. “We sneak in kisses all the time.”

 “Ahhh ….” Baldroy sighed, ruffling Finny’s hair. “Ya’re still not the smartest, are ya’?”

 “Bard, don’t be a meanie! I can’t help it if you’re being all cryptic and whatnot.”

 “I’m not.”

 “Just give me my present already, Bard, you’re being cruel.”

 “Ya’ want me to give it to ya’?” The cook asked with a smirk.

 “Uh huh.” A wide smile broke out on Finny’s face. “I want so badly to know what it is!” Before he knew what had happened, he’d been shoved back against the table. “Baldr – Mmph!” Their lips met again, Finny melting into the kiss.

 Baldroy’s hands found the smaller male’s hips, and the one slid slowly to his crotch. The area was given a rough squeeze.

 “Hnmph!” Finny quickly broke the kiss, his lungs a little lost for breath. “B … Bard, what are -?”

 “Ya’ present. Do ya’ get it now?”

 “No – oh … ohhh, that.” A blush grew on his cheeks. “I … I don’t know, Bard, is it really proper for us servants to be doing that in the Young Master’s manor?”

 “Well I don’t see no problem with it.” He gave Finny’s tight ass a rough squeeze. “We’re only human, after all.”

 “I … I’m not sure. What if it’s not no good?”

 “It will be.” Bard rubbed his cheek against Finny’s, voice speaking softly into his ear. “I’ll make sure it’s proper good for ya’.”

 “R-really?”

 “Yep, definitely.” Bard pulled back to look his boyfriend in the eye. “Ya’ll have wished ya’d have done it sooner.”

 “Well … er, when you put it like that, I … I don’t mind.” A smile broke out on Finny’s face.

 “Glad to hear it.” The older male leaned in for another kiss, but Finny turned his face away.

 “No, not here.”

 “What’s wrong with it?”

 “It smells of grease and burnt things.”

 “Hey! That’s my workplace ya’re talking about!”

 “But if it’s our first time, don’t you think I deserve a proper bed and all that?”

 _Whoever said it was my first time?_ “Ya’ve got a point, I ‘spose.”

 “Great!” Finny jumped off of the table, grabbing a hold of his boyfriend’s wrist, nerves and excitement bubbling away in his tummy. “Let’s do it in your bedchamber!”

 Bard was dragged through the manor at a rather fast place. “Ow, Finny, slow down! Ya’re gonna’ yank my wrist off!”

\-------------

 “That had better not be lard or butter, Bard.” Finny sat naked on the bed, cheeks flushed, eyes firmly fixed on Baldroy’s oily fingers.

 “Na, it’s massage oil.” The cook admired the body before him. “Now roll over.”

 “’Kayyyy!” The smaller male rolled onto his front. “Umm, Bard?”

 “Yeah?”

 “Is … is this going to hurt, you reckon?”

 “It should be fine, as long as ya’ relax.”

 “You promise?”

 “Yeah. Might be a bit uncomfortable at first, but ya’ll be enjoying ya’self in no time.”

 “Righty! Now, make sure that you’re proper gentle with me.”

 “Yeah, yeah, aright.” _Hmm, that’s a nice ass,_ Bard thought to himself, licking his lips. He gave the pert area a squeeze, delighting in the small moan that came from Finny. His hand moved again, coated fingers rubbing against Finny’s entrance.

 “M … mmmm.” The sensations felt quite nice on his skin.

 “That’s it babe, just relax.”

 The small male gasped as he felt the tip of the first finger slide into him. “Hnnn.” Finny’s nose wrinkled a little; it was rather uncomfortable.

 Baldroy could feel the resistance as he tried to push in farther. “Finny, come on, relax.”

 “But I’m excited … and … and nervous for it.”

 “If ya’ don’t relax, it won’t work.” After a little bit of waiting, he felt Finny relax a little around him, enough to push the rest of his index finger slowly inside.

 “AH!”

 “Ya’ okay?” Bard asked, worried by his boyfriend’s sudden outcry.

 “It … it feels so weird.”

 “Painful?”

 “N-no, just strange.”

 “Hmm. Kneel up instead.”

 “What? Why?”

 Baldroy smirked. “Because I know how to make it feel better. Trust me.”

\---------

 In this new angle, Baldroy could easily reach between Finny’s legs, and currently, he was pumping him slowly, index finger of his other hand still working away.

 “Ah …. Bard …..” Finny moaned, glute muscles squeezing tightly.

 “Ya’ enjoying that?”

 “Mmmm.” He pushed his hips back, giving Bard the answer he wanted. “It … it’s feeling all nice and tingly now.”

 The cook took that to mean that Finny was ready for more, and he withdrew his hand, grabbing the massage oil again. The liquid seeped down the crack of Finny’s ass, giving Bard enough lubrication to inch another finger inside of his partner.

 “Ah!” The digits were rubbed and bent inside of him. “Ohhhh ….”

 “Oh babe, ya’re so tight.” Bard grinned widely.

 “Is … is that a good thing?” Finny asked, a little breathless.

 _Well, for me it is._ “Yeah, it’s great.”

 “Yay!”

 “Does that feel nice?” Bard asked when he heard Finny let out a long moan.

 “R-really nice.”

 “Here?” The fingers were bent again.

 “Ah! Yes!” His hands gripped onto the bedsheets below him. The third finger was soon added, and Finny threw his head back, moaning loudly. “Mmmm … B … Bard.”

 The more Bard moved his fingers, the more Finny groaned and shuddered against him. “Ya’ look so sexy, babe.”

 “Nghhh … B-Bard, we should hurry.”

 “Ya’ really can’t wait any longer?”

 Finny’s cock twitched a little at that question. “I can but … I don’t want Mr Sebastian walking in on us. And if Mey-Rin sees, she’ll have heart attack.”

 _Pfft, I bet she’d pay to watch. She’s not all innocent like she makes out._ “Right, well, just give it a lil’ longer.”

 “W … why?” Finny let out a whine. “I want my present now!”

 “’Cause I don’t wanna’ hurt ya’! Just … just be patient, would ya’?”

 “I don’t wanna’! Hurry up, or I’ll use my super strength on you!”

 Bard rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, but if it comes sharp, don’t blame me.”

\---------

 “Ya’ ready, babe?” Bard asked, looking down at his boyfriend, who was now lying on his back on the bed.

 “Ready when you are!” Finny beamed up at him.

 The lube was grabbed again, Bard quick to coat himself in it. He really couldn’t wait much longer, cock throbbing with need. Pressing his weight onto Finny, he pulled the covers over them.

 “Hmm … you’re really warm in the nude, Bard!” Finny chuckled. “And soft.”

 “Ya’ calling me fat?”

 “Nope!” Finny touched Bard’s stubbly cheek as gently as he could manage. “I … I really like this.”

 “Yeah, me too.” _Right, time to get down to business._ The cook leaned forward for a kiss, capturing Finny’s lips with his own. Distracting the younger male with his tongue, he wrapped one of Finny’s legs around his waist, pushing the other leg back and out a little.

 After much snogging, much shifting around, Bard found the angle he needed. Finny gasped against his lips as he pushed inside, tight heat surrounding him. The kiss broke, the cook letting out a long groan. “Oh God … that feels so good.”

 “It … it hurts.” Finny gulped. “So … weird.”

 “It’s gonna’ feel weird – I’ve got my dick up ya’ ass.” That statement caused Finny to giggle a little, and Bard carried on. “But if ya’ just relax, ya’ll be fine in no time, promise.”

 “O … okay.” Finny wrapped his arms around his partner, though those short limbs couldn’t reach all the way around his back. “A … a hug will make it all better!”

 “Ya’ got that right.” Their lips crashed together again, the distraction technique working as Bard began to thrust into his boyfriend.

 He began to feel the muscles around him relax, began to hear muffled moans against his lips – it was obvious that Finny was beginning to enjoy this. Bard was too, Finny’s body sending warm tingles of pleasure through him.

 A deep thrust caused Finny to pull from the kiss, head pressing back into the pillow. “B … Bard … nghh.”

 “That doing it for ya’?”

 “Mmmm. Faster … Bard, do it faster.” Always one to please, Bard complied, slamming into Finny. It caused the gardener to cry out, nails digging into Baldroy’s back. “Ah! It … it feels so good like that, Bard!”

 The cook groaned at those words, and he pushed Finny’s leg open wider, gaining to leeway to plunge himself in deeper. “Hnnnn.”

 “Ah … B-Bard, my … my tummy feels all funny. T … that time already?”

 All Bard could do in reply was nod and grunt, his own pleasure taking over. His spare hand grabbed a hold of Finny’s hip, giving it a rough squeeze, using it to hold the smaller male in place as he pounded into him. “Ahhh.”

 “Ah, so … so good,” Finny panted, muscles in his thighs beginning to tense, “m-more!” Bard did so, picking up the speed ever more. With one more massive, rough slam to his spot, the small male cried out, toes curling and back arching. His nails scratched across Baldroy’s back, motions sharp enough to draw blood. “Bard, I … I just -.”

 “I know, babe, I know,” the cook panted, pulling his partner even closer to him.

 “So, so good.”

 “Hmmm.” He locked lips with Finny again, hips bucking forward still, movements turning sloppy. His orgasm was approaching, bottom of his stomach churning and tightening. _He … he’s so damn sexy._

 With a deep, throaty groan, Bard broke the kiss, face burying in the pillow just above Finny’s head. His movements became even messier, sharp breaths and grunts leaving him. With the next deep thrust, he cursed loudly, his climax hitting him, come filling his partner.

 “Ohhh,” Finny giggled, “you did it too!”

 “Yeah … that was brilliant.” He pulled out and rolled off of Finny, chest rising and falling rapidly. “Come on, gis’ us a hug before Sebastian forces us back to work.”

 “Kayyyy!” The smaller man shifted, snuggling into Bard’s side. “That was so much fun, Bard!”

 “Yeah ….” He let out a deep breath, tiredness beginning to wash over him. “That was … just … wow.”


	10. Sexting. Alan/Eric. Requested by Blackbutlerfan13

 Eric Slingby was bored, very bored. He sighed, eyeing up the paperwork he’d barely even started on. Well, he’d written his name, so it counts for something, right? More minutes passed, the lack of getting any work done getting on his nerves. “Well … ah guess ah need something tae boost my spirits.”

 He pulled his phone out of his desk, hoping that William wouldn’t walk in on him – he’d be in mighty fine trouble if that happened.

 Tapping out a text, he sent it to his partner. ‘Al, you busy, babe?’

 He received a text back almost instantly, that answering his question on its own. ‘No, I wouldn’t say busy, unless you count paperwork.’

 The blonde smiled to himself. “Ah’ve got him now.” ‘Well ….’

 ‘Well what?’

 ‘What if I came into your office right now, started kissing you?’

 ‘I’d say get back to work.’

 Eric rolled his eyes. “Typical.” ‘But you like my kisses, don’t you? Especially when my lips touch that pale, soft neck of yours.’

 It took a minute or so for Alan to reply. ‘I’m listening ….’

 ‘Oh, I’ve got your attention now, have I?’

 ‘Maybe. So … if you came into my office right now, what would you do to me? Tell me more.’

 “Naughty wee thing,” the blonde chuckled. He sent another text. ‘What do you want me to do to you?’

 ‘I don’t know ….’

 ‘Tell me how bored you are, babe.’

 ‘Very bored.’

 ‘So you want more than just kisses?’

 Alan text back instantly. ‘Maybe.’

 ‘I’d love to come in there and strip you naked, spread you wide over your desk.’ Alan didn’t reply straight away, much to Eric’s dismay. ‘Do you like the sound of that?’

 ‘Sounds a little risky, Eric. What if someone walks in on us?’

 ‘That’s what the lock on the door is for.’

 ‘But what if they hear us?’

 ‘I’ll gag you.’

 ‘Ohh ….’

 ‘So I’ll come in there, gag you and spank that tight little arse of yours.’

 ‘Now I like the sound of that.’

 ‘And then I’m going to kiss and nibble all over your body.’

 ‘Tell me more.’

 Eric chuckled to himself. ‘And then I’m going to pound you good and hard.’ His pants were getting extremely tight just thinking about it. ‘That office is going to look like a warzone by the time I’m done with you. You know I can’t get enough of that sexy body.’

 ‘Are you planning to get here anytime soon, or are you going to tease me and keep me waiting?’

 “I think teasing.’

 ‘Eric!’

 ‘Don’t you want me to tease you, babe?’

 ‘No, I want you to get here, now!’

 “Oh, thank fuck for that.” He got up from his desk, feeling like he might burst from just the sight of his partner. Walking down the hallway, he tried his best to hide his obvious erection with his hands. Getting to the door, one knock was all it took before Alan opened it, smiling shyly at him.

 “It’s about time, Eric.”

 “Aye, sorry babe. Couldn’t just rush intae things, could ah? Ah had tae put yer in the mood.”

 “W-well … I’m definitely in the mood now.”

 “Come here then,” the blonde grinned. Alan all but threw himself at his partner, lips pressing to Eric’s. The Scotsman looped an arm around Alan, pulling him closer, tongue slipping into his mouth. The brunette moaned into the kiss, erection beginning to throb painfully.

 The kiss parted, both of them breathless. “E-Eric, the door -.”

 “Aye, ah’m right on it.”

 Lock firmly in place, Eric lifted Alan up, the brunette’s legs wrapping around his waist. He was placed down on the desk, Eric moving quickly to unbutton his suit shirt, lips locking onto his neck.

 “Mmmm ….” Alan moaned softly.

 The shirt was soon pulled away, Eric’s hand sliding down to his partner’s crotch. His palm rubbed against the area.

 “Hnnnn ….”

 “Yer like that?” Eric asked, lips parting from Alan’s skin.

 “Y … yes.”

 He gave the bulge a rough squeeze. “Ah can tell. Someone’s rock hard.”

 Alan blushed brightly. “I … I think you should do something about that.”

 “Aye, ah plan tae.”

\-----------------

 Alan shuddered, moaning as his skin was caressed. He was now lying naked with his back against the desk, body lined with love and bite marks. “E-Eric, hnnn ….”

 “Ah think it’s time tae gag yer, isn’t it?” Eric smiled down at him. “Turn over, Al.”

 “O-okay.”

 As Eric moved away, Alan turned over, resting his chest and tummy against the desk. A small groan came from him as Eric’s tie was used to gag him, being tied around the back of his head – he was so turned on by all of this.

 A moment later, a loud slap rung out, Eric’s hand coming down on Alan’s arse. “Ohhh, aye, nice and firm.”

 The brunette’s nails scraped against the desk, his groans being muffled by the gag. Eric bent down, teeth nipping at one cheek, and then the other. Alan’s eyes squeezed shut – it felt so good, in a teasing sort of way.

 The Scotsman slapped him again, and then took his fingers to his mouth, wetting his digits until they were slick. He teased against Alan’s hole, index finger rubbing around the tight ring of muscle. His other hand squeezed Alan’s one cheek again, nails digging lightly into soft flesh. Soon, he was teasing Alan’s hole with one hand, and rubbing between his legs with the other.

 “Hmm, yer’re really bursting.”

 Alan definitely felt like he was about to burst, and he pushed his hips back, desperate to feel more of Eric’s fingers. The blonde took the hint, slipping one digit inside. “Yer like that, don’t yer, babe?”

 Not being able to answer verbally, the brunette clenched around his finger to make his point known. Another finger was soon added, Eric scissoring them, probing around inside the tight heat. He could feel the small twitches and tenses of his lover’s body, and it was turning him on more and more with each passing moment.

 He took a shaky breath – he wanted so badly to whip all of his clothes off and pound into Alan, but he knew he had to take his time, prepare Al for maximum comfort. Plus, teasing himself meant the pleasure would feel all the more better in the end.

\------------------

 Eric pulled three fingers from his partner, running them down to Alan’s balls. He gave the area a rough squeeze, watching intently as Alan wriggled around with both impatience and pleasure. He couldn’t take it anymore, couldn’t even wait to undress fully.

 Pulling away from Alan, he undid his trousers, pulled them down just enough, along with his underwear.

 He spat into his hand, using it to lube up his hard, throbbing member. He lined himself up, rubbing his tip against Alan’s slick entrance. Letting out a grunt, he decided that he well and truly had had enough of teasing them both.

 With a groan, he pushed forward, cock engulfed by the tightness of Alan. The brunette tensed, a loud moan being muffled, but only partially. The noise spurred Eric on, the Scotsman beginning to move his hips in small circles. “Nghhh ….”

 His movements picked up speed, and he grabbed onto Alan’s hips, slamming roughly into him. “Oh … fuck ….”

\-------------

 Eric slowed mid-thrust, much to Alan’s disappointment. He let out a loud whine, wondering why on earth his partner had stopped.

 “Al,” Eric panted, “ah … ah want tae see yerr face.” He pulled out. “Turn over.”

 A shiver ran down Alan’s spine as he turned over, coming face to face with his sweaty browed partner.

 Eric moved closer again, pressing his weight onto Alan, pulling his slim legs around his waist. “Ah want tae hear yer, Al,” he breathed, pulling the tie down. It fell around the smaller reaper’s neck.

 “But … I’ll be too loud, Eric.”

 “Good.”

 The brunette giggled lightly. “Oh, Eric ….”

\--------------

 “Ah!” Alan moaned, burying his face in Eric’s neck. “Hnnnn … h-harder ….”

 The blonde complied, slamming into his partner roughly. “Hn, that … feels so good.” And knowing that they may be caught, that just excited him more. Well, as long as it wasn’t the stoic supervisor that heard all the noise.

 Alan’s nails dug into his partner’s back, Eric knowing that he was so, so close. He ploughed into him, deeper and deeper, hitting Alan’s spot with every thrust.

 The brunette’s legs squeezed around him, mouth falling open. “Ohhhh ….” Another slam caused his body to jolt, pleasure overwhelming him. “Ah!” He spilled between them, clinging onto Eric, his face flushing bright, completely red. “Hnnnn ….”

 Eric wasn’t far behind him, grunting and groaning as he continued to thrust roughly. “Al … ngh, keep clenching, babe, please ….”

 Alan, though exhausted, complied, tensing the muscles in his arse tightly. He wanted to pleasure Eric just as much, return the favour.

 “Ochhh ….” A deep groan came from Eric, his thrusts turning sloppy. Grunting loudly, he climaxed, come filling his partner. He continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm, lips meeting Alan’s as he began to slow.

 They lay there, kissing and cuddling as their heartrates began to return to normal. Eric pulled away from the kiss, smiling down at his love. “Yer enjoy that, babe?”

 “Hmmm ….” Alan smiled back a little, feeling rather sleepy. “Y-you’ll have to text me again at some point. That was … really, really fun.”

 “Aye.” The blonde chuckled. “Ah think ah can manage that.”


	11. Labs. Ronald/female Othello. Requested by Jenmoon1.

 Ronald had just finished his shift at work, but unfortunately, his girlfriend, Othello, hadn’t. He pushed the door open to the research lab she was working in, thankful that no other reaper was in there. “Hey babe.”

 Othello was intent on her work, and didn’t turn around. “Hello.”

 The blonde walked over to her, kissing her on the cheek from behind. “Been busy today?”

 “Very.”   

 “Wanna tell me ‘bout it?”  

 She giggled softly. “It’ll only bore you, Ron.”

 “Hah … true,” he leaned in close, lips ghosting over her neck, “but I know something tha’ wont bore me.” His lips pressed to her skin.

 “Hmmm ….”

 Teeth scraped against her neck, and he began to nibble softly on the area.

 “Stop it, Ron,” she groaned, “I … I have to get back to work.”

 He pulled away from her, grinning to himself. “I bet y’ve been working really hard since y’ got here.”

 “Well, yes ….”

 “For how long?”

 “Six hours.”

 “Well then, I bet y’ need ta recharge y’ batteries.”

 Othello smiled to herself, feeling Ronald’s erection pressing against her. She wasn’t going to let him get what he wanted so easily. “No, I’ve pulled all-nighters before, so I’m fine.”  

 “Y’ sure? Y’ don’t wanna take a little break?”

 “Not really.”

 “Oh.”

 “Unless ….”

 “Unless?”

 “Unless you have a way to take my mind off of work for a while.”

 “Yeah, I have a few ideas.”

 She pushed her hips back, rubbing her arse against Ronald’s crotch through many layers of clothing. It caused Ronald to moan, much to her satisfaction. “Show me.”

 “Y … yeah, of course.”

 His lips attached to her neck again, hands moving to the buttons of her lab coat. One by one, they were teased apart, the front of the coat falling open. His one hand was on her chest in an instant, palm massaging her breast through her shirt.

 “Nghhh ….”

 Spurred on by the noise, Ronald squeezed her roughly, biting down a little on her skin. His hand slipped down, sliding under her shirt. He soon found her bra, fingers sliding into it.

 “Mmm, Ron … you tease ….” She moaned.

 His teeth left her skin, and he chuckled. “Hey, y’ started it.” His fingers tweaked at her nipple.

 “Well … stop it.”

 “Why, so y’ can get back ta work?” He teased.

 “No,” she gulped.

 “Wha’ then?”

 Huffing, she pulled his hand away and spun around, eyes locking with his. “You know what I mean.”

 “Oh, do I rea – hmph,” he was cut off by her lips crashing against his. It surprised him, but he smiled into the kiss, arm looping around her back. As their tongues met, began to slide together, his one hand slid down, fingers gripping onto her arse.

 It caused her body to tense in pleasure, hips pressing forward against Ronald’s. Their lips parted, Othello smiling at her boyfriend. “Don’t forget to lock the door.”

 “Oh, right, yeah.” He pulled away from her, rushing over to the door. Firmly locked, he hurried back over to her. “Right, where were we?”

 “You tell me.”

 Ronald grinned at her, before closing the gap between them. His fingers worked to strip away her clothing piece by piece, lips peppering the newly exposed skin. As her bra fell to the floor, he took in a deep breath, admiring the sight in front of him. His fingers rubbed over her erect nipple. “Someone’s turned on.”

 “Maybe.”

 “And I’m tha tease?”

 “Mmm.”

 “Naughty.” He bent down slightly, taking her nipple into his mouth, hand sliding into the back of her panties – the only item of clothing still left on her small frame. She threw her head back, moaning softly. “Definitely a tease ….”

 Ronald didn’t reply, continuing his actions – he wanted to get her really in the mood. His fingers moved to the front of her body, rubbing her between the legs.

 “Mmmmmm.” She parted her legs a little more, letting him have full access to her. Slowly, with more work, he could feel his fingers becoming damper – she was getting so, so wet for him.

 “Ron … hurry up.”

 His lips finally parted from her skin, area flushed red from her arousal. “Now are y’ sure?”

 “Y-yes.”

 “Good.”

\--------------------

 “Ahhhh ….” Her back arched off of her lab table, Ronald giving love to her tender area with his mouth. She shuddered, feeling her boyfriend’s tongue probing at her hole. Her hand reached down, fingers wrapping around his short locks.

 The blonde took the hint, his laps quickening.

 “Ohhhh …..”

 His tongue moved, up between her full lips, and to her clit. He flicked his tongue over the small sensitive mound, feeling her grip tighten on his hair. An index finger was teased around her hole, her wetness used to give his digit a little lubrication. It was slipped inside, Othello moaning at the feel of being entered. “T … that feels really good.”

 Ronald didn’t need telling. He already knew from the small twitching and tensing in the muscles of her thighs. He began to slide the finger in and out, slowly, working her into more of a frenzy.

 It wasn’t long before she was moaning his name, pushing her hips down, trying to get his finger in deeper. The sensations on her clit were making her shiver, sending pleasure around her whole pelvic area. “R-Ron, m … more, please ….”

 He obliged, slipping another finger inside, bending them both upwards. They met the sweet spot inside of her, probing and rubbing in just the right place. She tugged on his hair, yanking roughly, begging for more.

 His digits changed direction, sliding in and out of her. They were soon slamming up into her, dragging deep moans and sharp pants from his girlfriend. His pants were feeling tighter and tighter from just hearing all the noise she was making for him.

 “Ah!” Her back arched off of the desk farther, toes curling as her spot was struck again. She came hard, thighs clenching around his hand, wetness pooling out of her.

 As she came down from her orgasm, she relaxed against the table. “Wow ….”

 Ronald withdrew his fingers, licking the come off of his digits. Lapped clean, he stood up again, grinning down at her. “Was tha’ good enough for y’?”

 “You always do an amazing job,” she smiled up at him, cheeks flushed a light red. Lifting a hand, she made a gesturing motion. “Come here, Ron.”

 His grin only widened, and he hurried to release himself from his clothes. Stripped naked, he climbed onto the table, pressing his weight lightly onto her. “So ….”

 She giggled softly, giving his upper arm a small slap. “Get on with it, would you?”

 “So impatient, babe, I love it.” He chuckled when she raised an eyebrow to him. “Alright, alright, no more waiting around.”

\---------------------

 “Ah!” Othello moaned as he pushed inside. The previous orgasm had left her sensitive to any motion inside of her. Even the smallest movement made her delicate area tingle; it proved extremely pleasurable.

 “God, tha’ feels good,” Ronald groaned against her ear. She was wet, and felt oh so tight around him.

 “Mmmmm.”

 He pressed his lips to hers, their tongues meeting as he began to thrust his hips. A groan was muffled between them as Ronald felt her nails scratching down his back, digging in. His movements picked up in speed, deepness, her muscles clenching through every slam.  He was soon ramming into her, the pleasure building in both of their bodies.

 Her nails dug in more, toes curling, body shaking as another orgasm hit her. Just feeling her body reacting to him, knowing that he was pleasuring her like this, it caused the pit of his stomach to ache, pressure building.

 His lips broke contact with hers, and he threw his head back, cussing loudly. He spilled into her, pounding into her, thrusting through his climax.

 “Nghhhh.” He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. “Fuck … tha’ was good ….”

 “Just good?” She raised an eyebrow.

 “Great.”

 “Mmm … amazing. Umm, you can get off of me now.”

 “Don’t wanna.”

 “I need to get back to work.”

 Ronald pushed himself up on his elbows, smiling down at her. “So y’ got wha’ y’ wanted and now y’re kicking me out?”

 She giggled lightly. “Well when you put it like that,” her fingers ran through his moist hair, “how about a cuddle?”

 “Yeah.” He nuzzled his face against hers. “Sounds brilliant.”


End file.
